


Swept Away

by lucybeee



Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Young Love, dense babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeee/pseuds/lucybeee
Summary: "He’d been completely swept away by her, and there was no way to get back to shore at this point."(Kyoru Week 2020 day 3: Tease)
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958836
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Swept Away

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was really hard to write, for some reason, and I'm still not 100% satisfied...but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! 
> 
> Song: "Treacherous" by Taylor Swift

" _Put your lips close to mine_

_as long as they don't touch;_

_Out of focus, eye to eye  
_

_until the gravity's too much."_

* * *

It started on Monday.

She had to be doing it on purpose.

There was _no way_ she wasn't. Even Tohru wasn't that dense.

It started out as awkward, Tohru-esque flirting. She'd ask him for hugs and then hold on a little too long, or just generally hang all over him whenever she got the chance.

It quickly migrated into different territory, one that was full of sexual tension Kyo wasn't quite sure how to deal with. She'd squeeze his knee under the table at dinner. She'd elongate any kiss for as long as humanly possible. Her hands would tug on the waistband of his jeans when she wanted his attention. When they were alone together, her eyes were hazy, as if clouded over by lust; that look almost always led to her sitting in his lap, pressing kisses all over his face. He _swore_ her skirts got progressively shorter each day, and that her shirts got more low-cut. She bit her lip more often. She'd ensured he was thinking about her constantly. Thinking about what he wanted to _do_ to her. He'd been completely swept away by her, and there was no way to get back to shore at this point.

Maybe these small things shouldn't have been having such an impact on him. He could totally be imagining all the teasing, anyway. Granted, though, he was an 18 year old boy in his first (and he hoped last) relationship, and, well--

He'd jerked off a lot this week, to put it bluntly.

Tohru had noticed that Kyo was tense. She assumed it was because the curse had just broken a few weeks ago, and now he had to play catch-up on planning his future. It would be a lot for anyone to handle; she certainly would be stressed if she were in his place.

She'd been thinking a lot about the future, too, in fact.

All she really knew was that she wanted him in it. She wanted his touches, kisses, and adoring words forever. That was selfish of her, perhaps, but she honestly couldn't care less.

Perhaps consequentially of this line of thinking, his touches started _burning_. He'd always sent warm sparks throughout her body when he came near her, but this was on a whole new level. An odd hot, swirling feeling would rise in her belly. Her thoughts started to become less-than-pure, which honestly rather ashamed her, but she couldn't help it.

She wondered if he felt it, too; if he had those same thoughts, too.

He snapped on Saturday.

He'd managed to live through six days of her games, now, and he just couldn't _take_ it anymore.

Shigure and Yuki were gone that day. Both Tohru and Kyo knew that. So it couldn't be coincidence that she "forgot her clean clothes in her room" and walked out of the shower room in just a towel, could it?

No way.

She was cooking dinner for them when Kyo walked up behind her, put his hands on her hips, and tugged her over to the corner of the kitchen. She yelped at the unexpected touch, but let herself be dragged along.

"You're driving me crazy," he growled as her back pressed against the wall. She inhaled sharply as she noticed how _close_ he was. She could feel his breath on her face, feel the heat radiating from her lips onto her own.

"I...what did I do?" She tried to rack her brain for anything stupid or rude she'd said lately, but their chests were pressed together, and he had her up against a wall, and _god_ , she couldn't breathe.

"You're being a tease." He dipped his head lower, pressing his lips to the side of her neck, right below her ear. She gulped, still intoxicated by him, but now also very confused.

"Being a...tease? What do you mean?" At the genuine curiosity in her voice, Kyo stood up straight again and looked at her, eyes narrowing slightly.

"You mean you...you haven't been doing this on purpose?"

Tohru just blinked.

She swore she could see his blush developing, creeping from his chest up to his neck and ears and cheeks until his entire face was a fantastic shade of red.

"I thought you, uh...wanted me…" he mumbled, averting his gaze to the ground.

What?

_Oh._

" _Oh_. Kyo-kun, I didn't...I mean, I _do_ , but I didn't mean to tease you, I had _no_ idea that's what I was doing, I swear…" she rambled nervously.

He laughed a little and looked her in the eye again. Of course she didn't know. Of course she didn't realize what she was doing. He was dumb to think it was some calculated plan to drive him insane.

"Jeez, take a breath. It's okay."

She gulped and summoned her courage. "I've been thinking about... _that_ a lot lately. Maybe I was unconsciously taking it out on you."

He swallowed hard as well, feeling his knees weaken a bit. Never in a million years did he think he'd hear Tohru Honda say she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. That she'd been imagining…

"Thinking about what?" he whispered, lips close to her ear again.

"O-oh, um…"

"C'mon, tell me." He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her neck before nipping at the skin.

_God_ , if he didn't stop this she might have to strip right here in the kitchen and--

"You know what," she insisted, tone a little whiny. He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Now _you're_ being a tease, Kyo-kun, and you're doing it on purpose."

"Am I?"

She flashed him her best glare, but how pitiful it was just made him laugh a little harder.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said softly, reaching up to rub his cheek with her thumb. He smiled and leaned into her touch.

"So, uh…" he mumbled, emotions caught somewhere between lust and anxiety. "Did you want me to...um…"

Yes. Whatever it was, she wanted him to do it.

She nodded eagerly, not even trying to keep up a cool facade anymore. His fingers toyed with the bottom hem of her shirt, brushing against her bare waist underneath the fabric.

"I want you to," she murmured in confirmation, bringing her lips closer to his. "I really, _really_ want you to."

She heard his breath hitch in his throat then. His hand crept higher, his fingers running up her stomach, towards--

"But…" she continued, feeling her cheeks flush a bit. Her own awkwardness was finally starting to catch up with her. She hesitated as his hand reached the bottom of her bra and skirted across the lacey fabric, absolutely captivated by his touch already.

"But?" he asked, pausing his movement.

"I'd...never be able to look Shigure in the eye again if we had sex in his kitchen," she admitted.

Kyo leaned over her, thumping his head against the wall behind her rather dramatically.

"Uh, Kyo-kun? Are you okay?"

He sensed the rising panic in her tone and nodded. "I'm fine. Don't really want to think about him with my hand under your shirt."

"O-oh...sorry."

He smirked at her and stepped back. Tohru whimpered slightly at the loss of contact.

Kyo clicked his tongue in mock-disapproval. "You sure are impatient for someone who's spent the last week torturing me."

She started to protest, but he cut her off with a sweet kiss to the lips. Once he pulled back, he grabbed her hand.

"You're right about the whole kitchen thing, though. So...upstairs?" he asked, voice somehow hopeful and terrified and pleading and embarrassed all at the same time.

"Upstairs," she affirmed, giving a small nod.

Her legs shook as he led her to the staircase, and she could feel his hand trembling a bit in hers. At least she wasn't the only nervous one.

"And I swear to God, if you tease me more once we get to your room…"

"Kyo-kun," she whined. "I said I'm sorry."

He laughed, the warm sound settling her nerves a bit.

"I'm just joking; calm down. I think your bed might be the one place you can tease me without making me frustrated."

And just like that, she was off-kilter again.

She didn't know if she could actually tease him on purpose, but she was incredibly willing to try if he wanted her to.

Even though Yuki and Shigure weren't coming home that night, she locked her bedroom door behind them before he hoisted her up by her thighs and carried her over to her bed. And there, she teased him for a while before she finally gave in to his magnetic pull.

And he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Furuba socials: riceballcatfb on Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter


End file.
